The Moments
by Sunsun128
Summary: The orphanage gang relives their years at their beloved first home and also look forward to the futures. Pre FF8 and post FF8 one shots.


**Chapter Title:** Let's Play House!

**Chapter pairing(s):** Irvine+Selphie, Sefier+Quistis, slight Seifer+Selphie, slight Zell+Selphie, slight Irvine+Quistis

**Inspiration:** Well…I just really wanted to write an orphanage time story and a Selvine pairing story. Well, I guess I got both. I'm also totally inspired by seventhe's Selvine story, Sincerity Cowboy. Check it out!

**Ages:**

Selphie—5 years

Irvine—5 years

Seifer—6 years

Quistis—6 years

Zell—5 years

**A/N:** Ummm…basically just enjoy. I just recently started playing FF8 again because of the summer relaxing time and fell in love with it all over again. I know this isn't like my usual SasuSaku, Natsumi, or HitsuHina, but I hope that people who've read my Naruto, Gakuen Alice, and Bleach fanfictions will be able to open up their heart to my FF8 fanfiction as well. I also know that this fanfiction probably won't get a lot of reviews becaue, surprisingly, the fan base for FF8 seems to be sadly lacking in numbers on . I hope that readers will help add to the FF8 community because it's a great game! Also, for people who have never played or have never heard of FF8, I have to say that I'm assuming you know the characters and at least know the plot up to late disk 2. Because of my assumption, you might find some personality and/or relationship analysis of the characters but very little physical description. Use your imagination to the fullest of its ability to imagine what the characters look like. Also, some people may be wondering why everybody except Squall and Ellone aren't in this story. Squall and Ellone are having brother-sister bonding time. Thank you for hearing me out. Onto the fanfiction!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII (8) OR ANY OF THE ACTS ASSOCIATED WITH FINAL FANTASY VIII (8).

~~~ SELPHIE AND IRVINE 4EVER ~~~

* * *

"It's raining," Selphie said glumly which was a surprise because bubbly Selphie was almost never repressed…except when it was raining. "I'm sooo bored! Quisty!" Selphie looked up to the slightly older girl for an idea of fun.

Quistis was lying on the ground, doodling on a stray piece of paper she had found lying around. She stared down at the stick figures she had drawn for a while before standing up, primly brushing off dust from her dress and taking the initiative. "Let's play House!"

"House is for pansies," Seifer complained. "Pansies like Chickenwuss."

"You said a bad word!" Zell yelled. "I'm telling Matron."

"No," Selphie cried, grabbing Zell's arm. "No, Zellie! We need Seify or else we can't play house cuz there won't be enough people."

Zell's cheeks puffed out in irritation, but he fell quiet.

Selphie jumped into the air. "Yes! Let's play House! Irvine and I can be the kids."

"What am I?" Zell asked, looking ready to cry again.

"The crybaby," Seifer teased.

Quistis quickly amended Seifer's teasing. "No. You're one of the kids."

"No. The crybaby," Seifer insisted.

"No. A kid."

"No! The crybaby."

"No! A kid."

As the argument became more heated, Selphie grasped Irvine's hand and whispered, "It's so scary when Mommy and Daddy fight."

Irvine nodded and smiled. Zell grabbed onto Selphie's other hand. Selphie held hands with both of the boys while Quistis and Seifer released their anger in the form of words.

Finally, the argument ended…badly.

"I don't want to be married anymore," Quistis snarled.

"Me neither," Seifer growled, turning his back on Quistis. "We're getting a…di-do-dee-divorce!

"Di-divorce?" Selphie squealed, horrified. "But Seify! Matron says that only b-bad people get d-divorces." Her voice began to shake as the rain outside began to pour harder and a slight roll of thunder was heard. It wasn't the thunder that bothered her. It was the rain.

Irvine squeezed her hand and piped up. "Who's going to be the Mom and the Dad if you guys are getting a divorce?"

Quistis sat on the stone ground for a while before snapping her fingers and standing up, prim and tall. "We're going to have two families. Irvine, come be my husband."

Irvine looked from bossy Quistis who looked like she would kick him if he didn't come and Selphie who was beginning to tremble even harder as the rain came pouring down. Giving what he hoped was a sad smile to Selphie, he went over to Quistis who took him by the hand.

_Pli pli pli pli pli pli pli pli pli…_

The rain came down in droves, and Selphie latched onto Zell with a small _EEP!_

"Zell," Quistis snapped. "You're going to be the kid. Come over here."

Zell slowly disentangled himself from Selphie and walked sullenly over to Quistis. He wasn't all that disgusted by Selphie's cooties.

Seifer said nothing, merely motioned for Selphie who latched onto his arm with surprising strength for a child so small.

Quistis and Seifer had a glare off before Seifer finally responded with words.

"My family is better than yours. Selphie and I are going to get married," he announced grandiosely.

Seifer dragged Selphie over to the time out corner of the room and looked confused for a second before holding out his hands.

"I'm telling," Zell cried. "Matron said—"

"Oh. Bug off," Quistis exclaimed.

Zell's eyes filled up with tears. "B-but…Matron said that marriage—"

"You're such a tattle tale!" Quistis continued. "You always run to Matron and ruin the fun."

Oblivious to Zell's nervous breakdown, Seifer motioned for Selphie to take his hands. "I saw this on TV once. We have to hold hands then a man says something and then we kiss. Chickenwuss, come be the man who stands before us."

Zell, already pushed to the brink by Quistis' remarks, burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Selphie made to go after him, but Seifer held her hands tight. "No! We have to get married so we can be a better family than Quistis! Irvine, you be the man who stands before us."

"I'll do it," Quistis volunteered when Irvine hesitated.

"You're not a man," Seifer snorted.

"I'm sure girls can do it too," Quistis replied, stung.

Seifer shrugged, and Quistis came over.

"Ooh! Ooh! I saw in the TV. The guy said…umm…er…I'll just make up my own. Will you always be together forever and ever?" Quistis asked.

Selphie, feeling uncomfortable, tried to tug away. Even though, on a subconscious level, she knew that Seifer was a very nice kid, she did not like to be caught in his schemes. They always got them in trouble. When Seifer did not loosen his grasp, she sighed and began to immerse herself in the House game.

"Forever!" Selphie giggled. "I'll never forget Seify, Quisty, Irvy, Zellie, Squally, Matron, Patron, or Sis. I'll remember them forever and ever."

Seifer grunted his agreement. "Now we kiss," he said, leaning in.

Quistis and Irvine watched wide eyed as both Seifer and Selphie leaned in for the deciding moment of their marriage.

_BOOM!_

The wooden door was thrown open and Zell came hopping out, pointing at Seifer. "He said he was going to get m-m-married to Selphie and then he called me a chickenwuss!"

The ever lovely Matron strode out from behind him and quickly took in the situation. Before Seifer and Selphie's lips could meet, she tore them apart and sent all of the children, including Zell to separate locations in the main room to serve their timeout.

"If I hear any noise," she threatened. "You'll get double time outs."

"Not double," Selphie blurted out.

Matron nodded and glided out of the room.

"This is all your fault, Chickenwuss," Seifer said after a few minutes of silence. He directed his remark at Zell who was at the corner left of his.

"Nuh uh. You're the one who wanted to m-m-marry Selphie," Zell argued back.

"Shush. Matron will hear us and give us double time outs," Selphie said.

"My family was better," Quistis taunted.

Seifer ground his teeth but said nothing.

The room remained in silence for the rest of the time out, and to every orphan's relief, they did NOT have to serve double time outs.

* * *

"Bloody Hyne," Seifer spluttered. "I nearly kissed Messenger Girl."

Selphie pointed at Seifer then at herself and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "Well at least we weren't legally married, and Matron pulled us apart before we could kiss," she sighed. "To think my first kiss would be taken by such an unromantic man." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Quistis giving Seifer the evil eye and Seifer whispering, "I never did kiss her!"

Irvine slipped an arm around Selphie's shoulder and said, "I would've never forgiven you if you had married him. I remember being glad that Matron tore you guys apart."

"I miss playing House," Selphie sighed, and Quistis got a weird glint in her eye.

"How about we play it then?" she asked.

Expectant eyes from Seifer, Selphie, Zell, Squall, and Selphie looked at her.

She sighed and began to explain. "We'll all create our very own family, and the best family wins."

"I like that idea," Seifer snickered, pulling Quistis closer to him.

Selphie shook her head. "Not a romantic bone in his body."

Everyone around the table laughed.

Irvine looked around the group and smiled triumphantly. His personal mission had been a success. _Memories retrieved._ With that he bent down and kissed Selphie to the annoyance of Squall, Zell, and Seifer and to the amusement of Quistis and Rinoa.


End file.
